Dragoon
Category:Jobs de:Dragoon fr:Chevalier Dragon es:Dragoon ja:竜騎士 __NOEDITSECTION__ =Job Overview= |} |valign="top" width="33%"| =Job Traits= |valign="top" width="33%"| =Group 1 Merits= |} Pet Commands =Dragoon's Wyvern= Your support job choice affects the behavior of your Wyvern. There are three types of behavior — Offensive, Defensive, and Multipurpose. |valign="top" width="33%"| Defensive Wyvern If you have any of the following support jobs, your Wyvern will be a Defensive Wyvern. It will use Healing Breath after you cast a spell while any party member (including yourself) is lower than 1/3 HP (the Drachen Armet increases this threshold to 1/2 HP). The base/ceiling amount of HP restored is based on the Wyvern's max HP, the amount of total HP restored is based on the Wyvern's TP at the time Healing Breath is triggered. 300% Wyvern TP will restore the maximum amount of HP to either you or a party member, while 0%-7% Wyvern TP will only restore the base amount HP, from Healing Breath. The base and ceiling amount that can be restored will rise as you and your Wyvern level up, usually around 3 HP each level. It will remove status effects upon the use of a Weapon Skill, and will either use a status Remove Breath or a Healing Breath when your HP is at 1/4 or below. *Summoner gives the Wyvern defensive behavior, but is unable to trigger Healing Breath. This subjob combination can only perform Remove Breath. |valign="top" width="34%"| Multipurpose Wyvern If you have any of the following support jobs, your Wyvern will be a Multipurpose Wyvern. The Wyvern will use both Elemental Breath attacks and Healing Breath effects. Unlike a Defensive Wyvern, the Multipurpose Wyvern cannot heal party members or remove status effects. The threshold for Healing Breath is also lower, with the Dragoon needing to be below 1/4 of their max HP (1/3 with the Drachen Armet equipped). |} Wyvern Abilities *According to the chart its safe to assume the Wyvern gains all job traits the Dragoon possess. **Example: Accuracy Bonus III, Critical Defense Bonus, etc. **NOTE: This chart was made before the 6/7/2010 update so thats why Conserve TP is not listed. Other Notes *Wyverns can do actions with the following emotes: /blush, /bow, /cheer, /clap, /dance (this includes /dance 1-4), /goodbye, /hurray, /joy, /panic, /point, /salute, /shocked, /wave Video demonstrations: Dragoon Wyvern/Emotes * Important note: In Salvage all pets' stats are locked with the master's. This means if your HP is locked, for example, your pet's HP is locked as well. Using a cell to remove a lock also removes the lock from the pet. In the case of DRG, the Wyvern will not be able to use breath abilities if abilities are locked, and its HP will be lower (and breaths weaker) if HP is locked. =Combat Skill Ratings= See Dragoon Skill Caps for a by-level breakdown of Weapon Skill limits. = Artifact Equipment = To see a side by side comparison of Artifact/Relic sets visit Dragoon Artifact/Relic Sets Comparison. To see a side by side comparison of Empyrean sets visit Lancer's Sets Comparison. |valign="top" width="20%"| | valign="top" width="20%" | |} |valign="top" width="20%"| |valign="top" width="20%"| |} =Dragoon Guides= category:jobs